Generally, desk apparatuses in which a top plate is supported by a pair of leg members installed on a floor surface are used in work space, such as an office.
As leg members of these types of desk apparatuses, a type (a so-called L-type leg) that is formed such that a lower pipe extending along a floor surface and placed sideways on the floor surface, a vertical pipe extending upward from one end or a central portion of the lower pipe, and an upper pipe extending parallel to the lower pipe from an upper end of the vertical pipe form a U-shape in a side view, and a type (a so-called T-type leg) that is formed such that these pipes form an H-shape are seen in many cases. Additionally, as the leg members made of materials other than the pipe material, panel-like types are also seen in many cases.
Since floor surface contact portions in the leg members are large in the structure of these desk apparatuses, a top plate unit can be firmly and stably supported by the leg members.
However, there is a possibility that this structure may give a heavy impression to a user and may not be preferable for the appearance of the desk apparatuses. Additionally, since the floor surface contact portions of the leg members are large, the structure of these desk apparatuses is apt to interfere with work when the floor surface is cleaned.
In addition, as a desk apparatus in which these problems do not occur easily, there are many types of the desk apparatus in which rod-shaped leg members are each attached to four corners of a rectangular top plate unit and each lower end of the rod-shaped leg members is installed on a floor surface. However, since the top plate unit is supported only by the rod-shaped leg members, there is a possibility that the structure of this desk apparatus may decrease in terms of the strength against an external force from a lateral side of the desk apparatus.
As a desk apparatus that has solved such a problem, there is suggested a type that is provided with a pair of leg members formed by connecting a pair of rod-shaped main leg member parts to each other by means of crosspiece portions, and a plurality of connecting rods that connect upper portions of the pair of leg members arranged to be separated from each other in the width direction and that is capable of attaching the top plate unit to the crosspiece portions of the leg members and upper surfaces of the connecting rods (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Additionally, when such a desk apparatus is used in an office or the like, there is demand for lead out wiring lines of electronic apparatuses, such as personal computers and projectors, lighting systems, and telephones, from the upper surface of the top plate unit.
As desk apparatuses that meet such demands, there is a known type in which an opening for leading out wiring lines is formed at the center of a top plate unit in a depth direction and wiring receiving members are attached to leg members or connecting rods so as to cover the lower side of the opening (for example, refer to Patent Documents 3 and 4).
In this desk apparatus, the wiring lines can be led out to arbitrary positions on the top plate unit through the central opening while securing a wide work area on the top plate unit so as to surround the opening.
Additionally, as another type of desk apparatuses that meet the above demands, there is a known type in which upper portions of a pair of leg members are connected together by a plurality of connecting rods to form a top plate support, a pair of top plates are attached to an upper surface of the top plate support so as to be separated from each other by a predetermined dimension backward and forward in a depth direction, and an elongated wiring receiving member that covers a lower side of a separation space extending along a width direction between both of the top plates is attached to the connecting rods or the like (for example, refer to Patent Documents 5 and 6).
In the desk apparatuses, wiring lines can be freely led out from arbitrary front and rear positions in the depth direction through the elongated separation space of the center of the top plate in the depth direction. Therefore, there is an advantage that a user's degree of freedom in wiring becomes high.